


Rose

by Yuseluj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuseluj/pseuds/Yuseluj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's POV.</p><p>Just a short fic for my friend. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [particularlyviola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyviola/gifts).



> My lovely friend, Kaye, needed inspiration for an Arnie fanfic she's writing, so I sent her a buuuuuuunch of Arnie pics I could find!
> 
> Since there was so much Arnie involved, and my friend loves Arnie a lot, I made this little poem thing just for her. <3
> 
> Hope you like it bby <3 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Yuse

Beautiful, delicate, painful.

What am I?

Graceful, elegant, fragile.

What am I?

Oh, my dear, have you given up?

 

A rose was described, have you thought of us?

My dearest Annie, why must we part?

Behind a glass wall, have you lost trust?

 

My dear, my dear, you are like a rose.

Like the one I described just moments ago.

 

Oh how I love, the tenderness of all this,

The soft looks on your face, when you look at me like this.

 

Although it pains me to say after all we've been through,

Today was the day, you locked yourself away.

 

I never got to say, what I needed to say.

But right now it's too late, all I can do is wait.

I'll wait by your side, until you come out,

By then I can say, what I've been meaning to say,

Ever since I laid my eyes on you...

 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Omg is this even nice? XD
> 
> It was hard to think of words to use, more than I'd like to admit. orz
> 
> But anyways!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Yuse


End file.
